My Monsters' Release
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: "My name is Ally Dawson." She doesn't smile. "I am officially making my debut into the music business and this movie that you are about to view, it is my life story. I believe you'll like it." She smirks, a tiny quirk of her lips. "Enjoy." She says proudly as the beginning flickers on. "This is the story of my life, in the literal sense." / Three shot to the song "The Lonely"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. But that doesn't mean I don't play with 'em (; Haha. Don't think dirty sir or ma'am. They're only my puppets.**

* * *

'2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.'

I close my eyes slowly, my arms encasing me as I sit with my back against the wall, my knees pulled to my chest. I glance at the dull, red blinking numbers on my clock. Two o'clock. I blink, watch as the numbers stay there, never-ending. I really must set that stupid clock. It only taunts me. The tears well in my eyes again, cold and consistent.

_Just like that damn clock. Stop it. Stop it now. S-T-O-P I-T P-L-E-A-S-E . . . please._

'The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed.'

I blink my eyes opens, my eye-lashes fluttering softly. I stare up at the ceiling, wonder when I fell asleep and once more I torment myself by looking at that damned clock. Two o'clock._ Blink_. Two. _Blink_. Zero. _Blink_. Zero. _Blinkblinkblink_. Only there is no ticking, no tocking, not with this dreaded electronic clock, the one that _he_ bought, the one I couldn't bring myself to throw out._  
_

I dread the silence just as much as I dread the loneliness, though they are both my only companions. Ever since _they_ left me. I close my eyes and at this point, I can wonder if I'm sleeping. I am not and I blame the silence. Because it haunts me.

'I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.'

Standing in the middle of the dance studio, I stare at my reflection in the glass. The old me, a distant shadow, stares back at me. Her eyes are filled with pity and sadness and I can't stand it. I scream at myself, I holler, I tell her that she is dead because she is. She's gone and I am the Ally of the now. Distant and cold, what the public demands now that I am my own star. I'm not allowed to be cheerful, not after Austin publicly denounced me with Trish and Dez following him.

I'd recorded my tearing everything part, I recorded my screams and I showed them how they ruined me. I showed them everything and then I locked my vulnerabilities away and became the animal that the people wanted. I became my own personal monster and I _liked_ it because it was someone I wasn't when I was with them.

I stare into my own eyes, the void surrounding me. My own personal darkness encasing me. And I relish in it as I realize that they will never be able to recognize me again. I am not their Ally anymore.

'Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?'

I turn the video camera on, place it on the floor facing the full wall mirror and close my eyes as a steady rhythm fills the room. I twist, turn, dip and twirl gracefully, slowly, quietly, no longer the klutz that couldn't dance. No, when I danced this time I fulfilled the dream, I colored the picture, I solved the equation. And I did it flawlessly, gracefully, perfectly.

That is what they wanted, I realize. They wanted someone who was perfect. Who was not what made Allyson, Ally. I grab the camera, holding it up to the mirror and take in my full appearance.

_Shit bricks_, I think. _Shit bricks. I hope you realize what you have created. I hope you regret turning me into this because I have found my potential and I will relish in it because this will cause you pain. I will become darker and show you, show you that it was not I who was holding you back... it was you that was holding me back and that prospect, it will frighten you. _

_I will be the one watching you cry with regret because you caused this, Austin Moon. You awoke this monster._ I curl my arms around myself, the fire in my eyes melting and dying. I welcome the void. It helps me forget you. The kindness you once showed me... the warmth I vowed to never feel again. _This is what they, and the people, want._

'I sing myself a quiet lullaby.'

My favorite lullaby as a child was 'Rock-a-by-baby.' I sit in the corner of the dance studio, my arms wrapped around myself as I rock myself back and forth and back and forth. This soothes me, calms me, assures me.

It reminds me of my mother's warmth, how she used to hold me and cradle me and sing to me. I was not a monster to her, I was never a boring ol' freak who needed to update my calendar. I was never an old fashioned nerd who needed change.

I was always her beautiful little Ally.

'Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.'

My make-up is dark and the blood-red lipstick on my lips is a brilliant red, standing out among the darkness of my outfit, my hair that is so dark it looks black. It is vibrant and brilliant and, as I walk onto the stage for the first time in months, I don't scan for the people that I know are here.

I don't try to feel their stares, judging, morphing and forming their own opinions about me.

I just stare out at the crowd, no one in particular, no one gets that privilege, and I stand tall, show them what they caused, what the broke, what they shattered and what was mended and morphed and changed.

"My name is Ally Dawson." She doesn't smile. "I am officially making my debut into the music business and this movie that you are about to view, it is my life story. I believe you'll like it." She smirks, a tiny quirk of her lips. "Enjoy." She says proudly as the beginning flickers on. "This is the story of my life, in the literal sense."

* * *

**A/N: o_o so uh yeah this isn't finished yet... why do I feel like my angst/anger is the best? O_O I'm scaring myself, dude. Review. PLEASE. Thank you (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. But that doesn't mean I don't play with 'em (; Haha. Don't think dirty sir or ma'am. They're only my puppets.**

* * *

Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.

I stand outside of Sonic Boom, watching people walk in and out, walk right past me as though I were not even there. I watch the three - no four of them glide past and resume normal life. This was my fathers' business so why were they trying to take claim on it? This was not their home.

My eyes darken with rage and fear and I shift further into the shade, my bag clutched to my chest, my camcorder in my other hand. I step forward, because after years of being away, I can do this, I have to do this, I will do this... my eyes meet Austin's and I step back, my eyes wide as fear overcomes me. He begins walking towards me and I gasp, jump and run. From him. Her. Them. It. The responsibility that will come with it, once I step into that door. The grief I will undoubtedly cause. The pain that I do not want.

I don't want to know exactly how unloved I was.

But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me til I fall asleep.

I lay in bed in the empty room, bangs hanging limply in front of my eyes, my hair splayed out on the pillows. I close my eyes and breathe in and out and in and out. My pulse beats so hard I can feel it as it thrums and I sigh. This silence frightens me but I have nothing to fill it. This darkness is my everlasting friend and it refuses to leave me.

I embrace the loneliness and wrap my arms around myself, the inevitable tears pooling and sliding down my temples, soaking my pillow. It is the last thing that I feel before I am asleep. I hate the sleep the most, though, because I can dream. And when I do dream, they are always there. My dreams are my nightmares and they force me into my despair that I am constantly fighting.

Loneliness is one thing but despair will lead me down another and I do not want that.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

I stand in the middle of the dance studio, emotionless as I stare at the now shattered wall mirror. I catch my eyes and the old Ally is there, staring in fright, shouting at me. 'What have you done! Look at what you did! You should feel ashamed! You're a maniac! Stop this!' and I smile. I smile and laugh and ignore her because I can see myself, my smile, this darkness is my new happiness.

Others may hate me for it but this will be my revenge. They can watch the shattered mess that they left behind as it picks itself up, but this mirror, it cannot. It is a dead tool, a tool to look at yourself. It has no soul and it cannot clean itself up. It cannot get revenge, accept to the person cleaning it. It can cut and shred and make me bleed and I won't mind because I would have deserved it.

If I was the one that was going to clean it. My laugh has never sounded so cold and my heart has never beat so fast.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?

I dance across the studio, my feet sweeping shattered glass. call me crazy if you'd like but this was my forever. I was shattered like glass anyway, it couldn't cause me anymore pain then I already felt. Cuts and bruises heal but words last forever and people don't care, they still throw words around like they are something you can always take back later, but the damage is done. You have hurt someone, broke someone, shattered them and a person cannot be fixed with tape or glue. It can only be salvaged and brought back up, but they won't be the same, they won't feel the same.

And every time, they come back a little darker, a little colder, a little meaner.

I sing myself a quiet lullaby.

The lullabies that my father would sing to me are wrong. I am not "still the sweetest little baby in the whole town" anymore. I have been added to the darkness of the town. I was a contributor of anguish. I break and tear and destroy and change anything I can now. I do not speak to people, I do not form little fan services because that is not what I do.

I ignore my fans and they love fighting for my attention. They think that the old Ally will come back but they are wrong. I will not succumb to them anymore. I will not contribute to them. I will perform for myself because I want to. Not for them, never for them. Not ever again.

Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

I stand to the side as the movie plays and I now allow myself to search the crowd. My eyes, so accustomed to finding them, land on them instantly and I can tell they are astonished with what I have become. I smile and laugh and I walk out onto the stage as the credits begin to roll, taking off where the song ended.

I will prove them wrong.

* * *

**A/N: *-*... been turned into a three-shot. Haters gon' hate D: Review please *heart***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. But that doesn't mean I don't play with 'em (; Haha. Don't think dirty sir or ma'am. They're only my puppets.**

* * *

_"Broken pieces of_  
_A barely breathing story"_

I sing, my body moving to the slow rhythm sensationally. I rip the black t-shirt from my body, revealing the white wife-beater that I wore beneath, smiling. I press the tip-toe of my heel to the stage floor and spin slowly, seductively, my eyes closing.

_"Where there once was love_  
_Now there's only me and the lonely."_

I scan the crowd again, facing them full on, not backing down. My eyes reach the mirror and my smile brightens as I see my eyes, mysterious and cold, yet they sparkled with warmth for myself, for what I was doing. I let out a breath.

_"Dancing slowly in an empty room_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you?"_

I close my eyes and imagine that the people are not here. My posture changes, slackens and as I kick my shoes off, I move gracefully, hypnotically. I am alone and this dance, it proves it. I don't need a partner to make me anymore, I love who I have become. I love the monster that I have let go.

_"I sing myself a quiet lullaby"_

This song was my new melody, my new muse, my new lullaby.

_"Let you go and let the lonely in_  
_To take my heart again."_

The song ends, the music fading and I laugh into the mic, my face glowing as my breathing evens. Finally, the tune ends and I turn towards the crowd, smiling softly, allowing the old Ally to back for just a few seconds.

"Thank you so much for coming to my debut." I say breathlessly into the mic, smiling. "I know I've changed a lot and it means so much that you all would still come to see me perform, even after Austin and his team left me behind because I wasn't good enough for them." I laugh, a humorous, bright and sweet laugh as I take a bow. "I never once imagined that I would be by myself when I finally made it big but I am and I have and now I am finally happy. I'm no longer the girl in the background. I'm front and center and I couldn't be more happy with myself. This was meant to be a revenge debut, I wanted to make everyone that doubted me regret and hurt and feel bad for what they had made me feel, but I realize now that it's because of them that I made it to where I am.

"This monster that I have become is because they shattered me and I finally finished rebuilding myself. You can no longer hurt me!" I shout joyously and I shake her head. "I guess I haven't changed too much if I can still shout like I used too." I smile as the crowd roars their agreement. "This was the official debut of Ally Dawson. I am no longer the same person and I hope that everyone can accept that for what it is."

I turn the mic off, put it back on the stand and walk off the stage, ignoring the calls of "Ally~" and "Welcome back!" I let my walls down and they liked it but that wasn't who I was and I wasn't going to change for them anymore.

I walk past the VIP's and ignore the stares. Of course they bought VIP passes. I should have expected it. I continue forward, ignoring the familiar voice as they call out to me. I wasn't their Ally, I didn't know them, they didn't know me.

I wasn't the dorky girl they could ridicule.

I was Ally Dawson and I was beautiful.

And they could do nothing but accept that now.

* * *

**A/N: Haiiii~ now it's done. Over and finitoo~ pwahaha. Review, onegai~ **


End file.
